The present invention relates to displaying images on a display.
Flat panel display systems have become increasingly popular in recent years, due to their relatively high image qualities, relatively low power consumption, relatively large available panel sizes, and relatively thin form factors. A single flat panel can reach as large as 108 inches or greater diagonally, although they tend to be relatively expensive compared to smaller displays. Meanwhile, an array of relatively less expensive smaller panels can be integrated together to form a tiled display, where a single image is displayed across the displays. Such tiled displays utilize multiple flat panels, especially liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, to render the visual media in ultra-high image resolution together with a wider field of view than a single panel making up the tiled display.
Conventional display technologies, however, can only render visual media as if it was physically attached to the panels. In this manner, the image is statically displayed on the single or tiled panels, and appears identical independent of the position of the viewer. The “flat” appearance on a single or tiled panel does not provide viewers with a strong sense of depth and immersion. Furthermore, if the panel is moved or rotated, the image rendered on that panel is distorted with respect to a viewer that remains stationary, which deteriorates the visual quality of the display.
Stereoscopic display devices are able to render three dimensional content in binocular views. However, such stereoscopic displays usually require viewers either to wear glasses or to stay in certain positions in order to gain the sense of three dimensional depth. Furthermore, the image resolution and refresh rate are generally limited on stereoscopic displays. Also, stereoscopic display devices need to be provided with true three dimensional content, which is cumbersome to generate.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.